


finally found you

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fire within her goes from raging flame to the quiet warmth of candles in windowsills, the skin-walkers tell her it's time to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally found you

Time flows different in the desert, shifts and turns and twists around her. She might have been here for a year or ten, for a day, three weeks, seventeen months. When the fire within her goes from raging flame to the quiet warmth of candles in windowsills, the skin-walkers tell her it's time to leave. 

"We've sent a message already," they inform her, their echoing voices sounding almost satisfied. They are not smiling but there is a glimmer in their eyes and Kira wishes she could hug them. Instead, she nods her acknowledgment and turns to walk away.

At the very edge of their land she sits, legs crossed and heart calm, and build a fire in her mind. She lets it simmer and grow until it takes the form of a fox, a desert scavenger that runs from her sword and back into the skin-walkers' territory. It's her parting gift to them, a protector and a beacon if they ever need her help. She feels a gush of warm desert wind caressing her hair as a thank you, then closes her eyes and waits.

She waits for a day, three weeks, seventeen months or maybe ten years. It doesn't matter. Here, in the edge of the desert, the time waits with her. It stays still and calm, sitting by her side, a dark palpitating thing that only befriends immortals and undeads, a pulsing entity that speaks to her in a myriad of tongues, whispers "he's lost a couple years of his life already and bargained with Death more often than most mortals should but he's coming for you" in its deep voice. When his presence gets just near enough, only two moons away, Kira stands up and finally steps outside of the skin-walkers' land. 

 

She almost expects him to be driving that dirt-bike still, to still have the same hair and the same eyes. Kira hasn't seen her own reflection in too long, doesn't know if she's aged at all. He has.

There are new tattoos blooming in his arms and a short beard on his face, new lines around his eyes. a scar on his neck that only a powerful creature could have put there. But he's still so beautiful, still his eyes shining dark under the sun and his grin lopsided and his golden skin warm against hers. She feels her heart burning in her chest, the fox within her stirring and leaping in excitement, flowing out of her to embrace him too, wrapping his aura with its tails as she wraps her arms around his waist. 

"Take me to the ocean," she whispers with her hand over his on the stick-shift; and he covers her smile with one of his own, a kiss that tastes like California beaches and the promise that they can go wherever, as far away from the desert as she wants.


End file.
